Susan Blakely
| birth_place = Frankfurt, Germany | death_date = | death_place = | other_names = | occupation = Actress | years_active = 1972–present | spouse = Steve Jaffe (m. 1982–Present) }} Susan Blakely (born September 7, 1948) is an American actress and model. She is best known for her leading role in the 1976 ABC miniseries, Rich Man, Poor Man, for which she received Golden Globe Award for Best Actress – Television Series Drama. Blakely also has appeared in films include The Towering Inferno (1974), Report to the Commissioner (1975), Capone (1975), The Concorde ... Airport '79 (1979), and Over the Top (1987). Early life Blakely was born in Frankfurt, Germany, the daughter of American parents, Mary Louise, a former art teacher, and Colonel Larry Blakely, a career Army officer. After she attended University of Texas, she moved to New York, while she studied acting with Sanford Meisner at the Neighborhood Playhouse and later began professional modeling career at Ford Modeling Agency. Career Blakely arrived in Hollywood in the early 1970s, and began appearing in supporting roles in films include Savages, The Way We Were, and The Lords of Flatbush. Her first major role was as Patty Simmons in the 1974 disaster film The Towering Inferno. The following year, she played the female lead roles in films Report to the Commissioner alongside Michael Moriarty, and Capone opposite Ben Gazzara. Blakely gained wide critical acclaim with her leading role in the 1976 ABC television miniseries Rich Man, Poor Man based on the 1969 novel of the same name by Irwin Shaw. For her performance, Blakely won that year's Golden Globe Award for Best Actress – Television Series Drama and earned a nomination for the Primetime Emmy Award for Outstanding Lead Actress in a Miniseries or a Movie. She earned a second Emmy Award nomination the following year when she reprised her role in Rich Man, Poor Man Book II. After her television success, she played leading roles in two movies in 1979; disaster film The Concorde ... Airport '79 opposite Alain Delon, and sport drama Dreamer with Tim Matheson. During 1980s and 1990s, Blakely played leading roles in many made for television movies. She portrayed Frances Farmer in the 1982 film based on Farmer's autobiography, Will There Really Be a Morning?, for which she was nominated for a Golden Globe Award for Best Actress – Miniseries or Television Film. She played Eva Braun opposite Anthony Hopkins in Adolf Hitler' biographical film The Bunker (1981), and Joan Kennedy in The Ted Kennedy Jr. Story (1986). She appeared in such feature films as Over the Top (1987), My Mom's a Werewolf (1989), and Hate Crime (2005). She guest starred on Hotel, The Twilight Zone, Falcon Crest, Murder, She Wrote, Nip/Tuck, Brothers & Sisters, Southland, and Cougar Town. Personal life In 1969, Blakely married a lawyer Todd Merer, but the pair divorced in 1977. In 1982, Blakely married media consultant and crisis management expert Steve Jaffe, a former television producer. In 2003, Blakely created a semi-precious jewelry line from her own designs. Filmography Film Television References External links * * Category:1948 births Category:American female models Category:American film actresses Category:American television actresses Category:Best Drama Actress Golden Globe (television) winners Category:Living people Category:Military brats Category:People from Frankfurt Category:20th-century American actresses Category:21st-century American actresses